


【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （下）

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Relationships: Anthony Stark/Peter Parker, Iron Man/Spider-Man, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 12





	【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （下）

Anthony是在半夜被吵醒的。

那孩子的肚子已经很大了，孕晚期使他变得更加嗜睡，原本均匀覆盖在身上的那层薄薄的肌肉也变得光滑柔软起来，整个人都幼态得更像个奶声奶气的小孩子。

唯一能体现他即将成为孩子母亲的便是那对原本平坦的乳房，随着预产期的到来它们一天一天鼓胀起来。

Peter总是羞于面对这一点，不要说触碰，即使是Anthony的目光多在它们上面停留哪怕一秒，都能让他的脸涨红好半天。

但Anthony偏偏抓住了他这一弱点，玩弄那一对柔软事物仿佛已经成为了他在床上的新嗜好，直到上次把那孩子的乳汁揉了出来他才堪堪停下了作乱的手。那孩子当即委屈地掉了眼泪，羞耻得把脸埋进枕头里，凄凄哀哀地呜咽了好半天。

植入共生体后Peter的身体好了许多，注入体内抑制蜘蛛毒素的药物终于不再影响他的健康。Peter还对如何控制共生体毫不熟悉，原本令人望而生畏的绝境病毒在Peter和Anthony这里彻底沦为了情趣玩具。

晚上睡觉前Peter的肚子就隐隐有些坠胀感，他皱着眉头窝进Anthony的怀里，本以为睡着了就不疼了。他迷迷糊糊地陷入梦乡，哪知到了半夜肚子的疼痛忽然变得尖锐起来，他猛地睁开眼睛。

小腹的坠胀感愈发剧烈，Peter的睡意全无，他张着嘴大口喘着气，眼眶抑制不住地红了起来。

“Anthony……An…我好疼……”

他用最后一点力气摇了摇身旁男人的肩膀，小腹的刺痛与憋胀之感却是愈演愈烈。眼泪终于滑了下来。

Anthony睁开眼睛看到的就是那孩子满脸眼泪不住喊疼的样子。

“Peter？”  
他立即释放出信息素安抚慌乱哭泣着的omega，伸手朝那孩子身下摸去——

摸得一手的猩红液体。

在信息素的安抚下Peter的痛苦终于缓解了一些，只是下身尖锐的疼痛如潮水般一阵一阵袭来。他颤抖着开口：“Anthony…我是不是快要生了……我好害怕……”  
说着大颗大颗的眼泪落到Anthony抚摸着他脸颊的手背上。

“不怕，”Anthony擦去他的泪水，快速翻身下床，轻柔又小心地把那孩子打横抱进怀里，“我们去医院。”

Peter双腿大张着躺在产床上。

身旁的医生护士们走来走去，疼痛早已让他顾不上羞耻，“Anthony——呜嗯！”新一波的阵痛袭来，未出口的话还没来得及收住，下一秒转成呻吟溢出了口。他手下随便抓了一个事物死死握住，待疼痛稍微缓和了一些，才发现自己攥着的不是别的，正是Anthony的手。

Peter像是触电一般想要收回手，却是被对方一把反握了回去。

“不要害怕，我在这里。”Anthony看着那孩子强忍着疼痛又害怕的样子，心里止不住心疼起来，附身在Peter汗湿的额头落下温柔的一吻。

Peter怔怔地看向那双冰蓝色的眼睛，像是被着温柔的动作击中了心脏，一时分不清自己身旁的人究竟是Tony还是Anthony。

可疼痛却不允许他胡思乱想，小腹的刺痛比之前来得更疾，疼痛的间隙也越来越短，像是有什么东西要从下体出来一般，坠胀得令peter一句话也说不出来。

“张嘴，呼吸。”

医生的话在耳边回响，Peter大口呼吸起来，随着医生的指导缓缓用力。脐腹和腰骨疼得仿佛不是自己的，Peter此时已经顾不上许多，随着那疼痛拼了命的用力，依稀能感觉到腹中的孩子在一寸一寸地往下滑动，可到了某一个位置，任他再如何拼命用力，孩子却像是卡住了般不再移动分毫。

Peter勉强再次用力，却隐约觉得那一初周围像是要被撕裂了般剧痛不已。Peter累得精疲力竭，下身的羊水似乎也在这时间的拉锯中渐渐稀少，逐渐变成涓涓细流。

医生此时也发现了异样，伸手在Peter的盆骨处来回摸索，紧接着却是微微摇了摇头。

Anthony见此情景狠狠皱起了眉头，医生见状赶紧开口：“男性omega的盆骨本就比女性的要宽些，再加上产妇本身比较瘦弱，胎儿怕是卡在盆骨处了。”

“Anthony……”Peter的声音已经虚弱得开始发飘，Anthony被他这虚弱的声音惊得一愣，赶紧俯下身听他说话。

“救救孩子…我没关系……救救孩子……”说着像是力竭般垂下了原本紧握住Anthony手臂的右手。

“现在怎么办？”Anthony看着Peter虚弱的模样，心下也跟着剧痛起来，朝医生疾言厉色道。

“现在只能选择剖腹产了。”

医生说着已经开始着手准备起来，产房里的医护人员看到Anthony的模样愣是大气也不敢出，纷纷低下头忙碌起来。

“立刻去办！”

Anthony此时也已顾不上许多，只要看着那孩子疼成那样，他的脑中便是一片空白。

剖腹产不允许家属陪产，Anthony在门外等得心急如焚。Peter让他第一次感觉到了心痛与慌张。

手术室门前的红灯熄灭的那一刻Anthony眉头再次紧锁。

“是个男孩。”  
走出来的护士汇报情况时第一次见到这个总出现在新闻中的男人露出笑意，但她很快便低下头去，不敢再多看。

昏睡着的Peter很快便被推了出来，转入了普通病房，孩子也很快便被抱到了父母身边。

“很像你。”Anthony抱着睡得香甜的孩子给Peter刚刚从麻醉中醒来的Peter看，Peter侧过头瞅了瞅那个满脸褶皱，睡得小脸红扑扑的家伙，弯起嘴角笑了笑，想开口却是没什么力气说话，腹部的刀口还在隐隐作痛，他偏头用额头碰了碰孩子柔软的脸颊，在Anthony温柔的目光中闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

-

转眼已是阳春三月，阳光暖人。

Peter斜倚在家中柔软的贵妃椅上，闭着眼睛动作轻柔地给孩子喂奶。

那孩子有着一双和他父亲一样的蓝眼睛，为此Peter鼓着脸颊暗自不爽了好久，明明是自己的棕色眼镜更好看一些。但往深处想，为什么棕眼睛好看？其中缘由却又不能往深处想。但是总而言之，现下时光静好，不就够了吗？  
Peter时常这样安慰自己。

哺乳期已经开始了好久，今天Peter却感觉格外不舒服。但是这不舒服的感觉却又让他羞于开口。孩子吮吸着左边的乳房，两只小手却不闲着，抓住peter右边的乳房饶有兴致地玩弄起来。

Peter禁不住叹了口气，真的是有其父必有其子。可还没等他感叹完，胸前的隐隐约约的胀痛却随着孩子小口的吮吸愈发明显起来。

“唔……”  
Peter低下头看了看孩子，乳房愈发胀痛起来，像是被什么堵住了一般，里面被奶液涨的得满满的，可是却找不到一个出口，憋闷又刺痛。

孩子因为吸不到奶委屈地小声哭了起来，Peter连忙低下头去哄孩子，谁知乳房的疼痛有增无减，孩子的哭闹声渐渐止住了，Peter却疼得也想哭。

“怎么了？”  
闻声赶到的Anthony看到自家的小omega抱着孩子满脸委屈，忍不住附身揉了揉他鼓鼓的小脸。

Peter羞涩地赶紧把撩起的衣服拉了下去，“我难受……”没忍住开口抱怨了一句。说完又像是后悔了，羞耻得恨不得把脸埋到垫子里。

“哪里难受？”Anthony把手里的毛绒玩偶递给孩子，然后低下头仔仔细细地看着Peter，却看到他胸前饱满鼓胀的那两团在衣服上隐隐洇出些奶渍来，他伸手就揉了上去——

“等下！不要揉那里——”

原本就胀痛的地方惨遭揉捏，Peter疼得开始大颗大颗地掉眼泪，“混蛋……呜呜呜……”

“我看看怎么回事？”说着Anthony便掀起Peter的衣服，两个因为胀奶而肿胀不已的乳房立即呈现在眼前。

“好了，不哭了。”Anthony伸手擦去Peter脸上的泪水，“是不是这里难受？”

“嗯……”Peter虽然羞耻得不行，但胀奶的疼痛使他顾不上其他，只是点头喊疼。

Anthony看着自家小朋友眼眶红红的可怜模样，垂首就含住了一只鼓胀的乳房，缓缓地吸了起来。

Peter的身体猛地一震，两只手推拒着想要把Anthony推开，谁知Anthony边吸边轻柔地为他按摩起来，一瞬间仿佛疼痛缓解了大半，Peter无意识地哼了几声，扭动着腰身不断把胸口往Anthony的方向送。

就这样含弄了许久，Peter的胸前终于有了舒畅之感，就在他闭着眼睛呼噜着享受时，胸前忽然湿润起来，他睁开眼睛低下头，发现那些被吸出来的乳汁把Anthony胸口的衣服打湿了一大块。而Anthony此时正将嘴里的那口吞咽下去。

“唔……”  
Peter羞耻得不敢再看，抬起手臂遮住了双眼。不过很快那只手臂就被Anthony扯了下去，接着便是一个带着奶香味的吻。

一旁的孩子学着自己父亲的样子张口朝那只毛绒玩偶咬去，啃了一嘴的绒毛。


End file.
